


In Sickness and Health (Please let it be health again)

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment where Elena thought really long and hard about going on an impromptu vacation. Just her, by herself, none of her boys with her.  Why did they all need to have the flu at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health (Please let it be health again)

**Author's Note:**

> Something for Parvismymagna, who asked for "everyone has the flu except Elena"  
> Poor Elena!

There was a moment where Elena thought really long and hard about going on an impromptu vacation. Just her, by herself, none of her boys with her. 

Unfortunately it wasn't her style to run when things got tough. 

A vacation would be nice anyway, especially as each of her three lovers was down with the flu. After three days she felt ready to flee the country. Sorry boys, big story came up, gotta go! Unfortunately, fleeing just wasn’t in her genetic make-up. Right now she wished it was, if she had to be honest with herself.

That was not something she had anticipated when she had agreed to a polygamous relationship with three other people, one of whom she was married to. 

Figures that if you exchange bodily fluids you eventually pass something like the flu around as well. Elena had been spared so far. 

So far! 

It was only a matter of time. At least she would have three people taking care of her, in contrast to now where she was one person taking care of three. Elena sighed to herself. Beside her, the water for the tea was boiling and she prepared a pot for Rafe.

Rafe was the easiest to handle. He was surprisingly obedient and happy enough to rest and read a book or watch TV until he was healthy again. He didn't complain about the medical salves that helped him breathe easier. He even helped with the application. The only thing he occasionally asked for was tea and his meds. Elena was happy enough to provide him with either. 

Nathan was... such a whiny clingy child when ill. He complained about everything. It was too hot, it was too cold. The salve smelled awful. When it had been only the two of them it had been annoying enough at times, but she loved him and it was endearing. Funny, too, even if he pouted when she laughed at his behavior and had to cuddle with him to make him stop again. Not that that was much of a chore. At least she could just put him into bed with Rafe. Let him cuddle up to a warm body and he was out as a light, asleep in minutes if the pain wasn’t too bad. 

So, two men down and one to go.

Elena slid her hand through Nathan's hair and he turned over, hugging her briefly. His forehead still felt too warm against her stomach even through her top, before he curled back into Rafe. It was times like this that Rafe showed his softer side. He only grunted once in annoyance when Nathan shouldered his book out of the way to lay his head against Rafe’s chest. Then Rafe carded hand through Nathan’s hair, arm around his shoulder. 

"Need help with Sam?" Rafe croaked, eyes on Elena while Nathan coughed once and stilled. 

Elena let out a sigh. "No, he’ll be fine," she said and leaned in to kiss him chastely. At this point she probably had the flu already. Her throat already felt a little scratchy.

As for Sam… He was most definitely not fine. A circuit of the house showed it to be distinctly empty of anything Sam-shaped. Sam, who was in the habit of moving around anyway while having the flu. Who couldn’t for the life of himself stay still. Elena shook her head and looked out of the window. There he was, out in the yard, just... _relaxing_ in the crown of the tree that was part of their garden. His face was flushed and there was a glazed quality to his eyes that Elena couldn't see from a distance but knew was there.

She slid her palm over her face, forehead to chin as a headache began to form behind her eyes.

How had he even gotten up there in his state? None of the others was in any form to climb. The fastest they could walk was a shuffle. In their current state they were practically zombies. Elena’s only condolence was that they had almost passed the zenith of the illness. There was only one way and that was up. 

And still Sam had managed to climb a tree. He was by far the most difficult. Elena suspected that 13 years in prison had made him loathe staying put for any lengths of time. The man hated immobility with a passion, even though that only became apparent after a while of constantly being in his presence.

He wasn’t one to speak of the past, unless it involved Nathan. By now Elena knew almost everything there was to know about Nathan, but still not a whole lot about Sam.

"Sam what are you doing up there?", Elena called out when she went out in the yard and stopped underneath the tree, craning her head back to look at Sam. Her heart leaped into her throat when he swayed slightly as he looked down at her.

 _He's going to get himself killed_ , she thought. Normally, she wasn’t easily scared, but she could see a really bad situation when face with it. She didn’t look forward to having to tell Nathan that his brother had met his early demise, because he found it a great idea to climb a tree while having a fever.

"Hey, dear," was his answer. The little wave was cute, but did nothing to calm Elena’s heart or untwist her belly. 

What to say to get him down? The man could be remarkably stubborn. Elena opted for the truth.

"Can you do me a favor and come back down. You're making me worry," she said and watched his face. 

There was a long moment were Sam seemed to think about that piece of information.

"Ok," he finally croaked out and Elena forced herself not to moan or make any kind of panicky reaction whenever Sam's grip slipped. She also forced herself not to cuff him around the side of the head when he stood, swaying, in front of her. It would have been like kicking a puppy. He looked miserable. He sniffed and wiped a sleeve over his nose. His eyes were a little bloodshot. 

Elena wrapped an arm around his waist, his arm slid over her shoulders as she was tucked against his side. Slowly, she steered him towards the house. 

Fortunately, Sam didn't really resist, although he did sigh mournfully when the door closed behind them again.

"Can we at least open some windows?" he complained before coughing. With a grimace he rubbed his chest. 

"Of course we can." She put her hand over his. Then she handed him a tissue when he didn’t stop sniffing.

"I hate being locked up" he mumbled under his breath, barely loud enough but Elena heard him anyway. Then he blew his nose. When he was done he shuffled into the kitchen and disposed of the tissue, before shuffling back to Elena’s side.

Together they stumbled into the bedroom and Rafe looked up from his book. His brow furrowed. Nathan was dead to the world against his side, head lying on Rafe's chest and arm thrown over his waist.

“Are you alright?”, Rafe asked and Sam snorted.

“I’m fine,” he croaked and Rafe rolled his eyes towards Elena before turning back to his book without another word. 

Elena rolled _her_ eyes at him, before helping Sam into more comfortable clothes. At least there were no further complains as he climbed into big bed, courtesy of Rafe’s money, and snuggled into Rafe’s other side, making it impossible for him to continue reading his book. 

Once everyone ill was back in their place, Elena surveyed the scene. "You boys have everything?", she asked.

There was a stuffy-nosed, "Yeah", from Rafe and a plaintive, "No", from Sam. Elena raised a brow at him.

"Come to bed?", Sam made grabby-hands towards her and with a sigh Elena complied. There was still an article that she hadn’t finished writing about their latest adventure. There was stuff she had to do for her little TV show, with the material she had collected.

Half and hour tops and she would have to get up, she knew. They owed her so much.


End file.
